


Best Friends...

by LadyPJMoon



Category: Jeon Jungkook - Fandom, Kim Taehyung - Fandom, bts
Genre: Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, M/M, OTP Feels, Smitten Jeon Jungkook, bts - Freeform, fluff-n-feels, fuckmyfeelswiththesetwo_argh!, taehyung/jungkook/inlove_becauseyeahtheyjustdo, taehyunglovesjungkook, taekook | vkook OTP, taekook/vkook/romance-n-holidaysweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPJMoon/pseuds/LadyPJMoon
Summary: Taehyung is home from college for the holidays and he’s meeting Jungkook at a local coffee shop.  The two boys haven’t seen each other in six months and during this time they’ve both began to realize that maybe they could be more than best friends.
Or if Jungkook would get out of his head for 10 seconds he might actually notice how whipped Taehyung really is over him...





	

 

Jungkook sits in a local coffee shop waiting for his best friend, Taehyung, to show up.  The boy was attending the University of Seoul on a full ride, music scholarship and didn’t get into town until late last night, after spending four hours on the train.    

 

Namjoon and Seokjin were both attending neighboring colleges in the Northeast and they’d arrived home a couple days ago as well.  The couple was holding hands and cordially discussing basic university life, whether there’ll be snow for Christmas, and various activities that the youngest had planned for the four of them over the next three weeks.

 

Jungkook fidgets in his seat, anxiously waiting for Taehyung—he’s 30 minutes late—and Jungkook, being Jungkook, can’t help but think the worst.  He only gets to see the older boy on weekends and that’s only by the miracle of Skype, so each time the little bell announces a customer’s arrival or departure, Jungkook is powerless to keep his eyes from flitting to the door in anticipation.

 

He was nervous—more like shitting his pants—because a couple weeks ago he’d noticed the elder boy had changed his hair color again...the second time in the past six months.  Although he hadn’t mentioned it at the time, Jungkook’s fear was tangible—the younger felt like he was losing him, that maybe Taehyung was really slipping away. 

 

Jungkook didn’t want to grow up if it meant he’d have to lose Taehyung in the process.  The older boy had been his best friend since Kinder and that loss—he was sure—would kill him.

 

The ebony-haired boy attended the local junior college—planning to transfer to Taehyung’s university after he completed his general education requirements.  Jungkook refused to date, wouldn’t hang out on campus and still lived at home because his parent’s divorce had been brutal and his mother was still having a difficult time with her new reality.

 

Jungkook didn’t like being pessimistic or thinking irrationally, it just sort of happened.  And, the only way to snap him out of it was for Taehyung to reassure the younger that his fears were groundless and that nothing diabolical was happening—after that Jungkook was free to ditch plan B—which, sadly enough, was always the same...curling into a ball on Seokjin’s lap and crying a river until the sun came up. 

 

"He's here" Jin mumbles, pulling the younger boy from his inner turmoil.

 

Jungkook’s eyes flick to the entrance—he’s missed his best friend so deeply he can barely breathe—and as the lilac-haired boy approaches their small group, Jungkook rises from his seat without a second thought.

 

The two have talked on the phone, texted and skyped but seeing Taehyung now, in person, brings tears to the younger boy’s eyes and a strangled sob escapes from the back of his throat.    


Taehyung stops in front of Jungkook for a short minute, to take in the dreadful sight, and then pulls the black-haired boy into a fierce hug.

 

Jungkook’s fingers twist into Taehyung’s winter coat—the younger chokes out another sob as he pulls the older closer...and Taehyung feels something break inside himself.

 

The distance and the length of time he’d been away had taken a horrible toll him and he hadn’t been able to control his emotions since he got off the train last night—which is why he was late getting here—and now, seeing Jungkook with fat tears slipping down his chubby cheeks...sure as hell didn’t help the emotional chaos churning in his gut.

 

The younger was a miserable, sobbing mess—because of Taehyung, he knew this—but Jungkook was standing here and he was so goddamn beautiful...and Taehyung had never been more thrilled to wrap the boy in his arms.

 

Taehyung gingerly presses his open mouth to Jungkook’s bare shoulder as a soft moan tumbles from the younger’s lips and his fingers desperately scratch at the material trying to bring the older boy closer.

 

The lilac-haired boy finally relents—sliding his hand to Jungkook’s neck—trailing delicate kisses up the column of the younger’s neck, his jaw and finally pressing his mouth firmly against the younger boy’s.

 

Jungkook’s tears haven’t ceased, he’s pretty sure his brains are fried and, of course, everyone’s gawking at them—most likely in horror—including Seokjin and Namjoon.

 

The couple is gay, Taehyung is gay, but Jungkook...he’s not—or rather he wasn’t until about 30 seconds ago—and now, with the older boy’s tongue licking thoroughly into his mouth, he was yeah...uhm, pretty damn sure he _wasn’t_ straight.

 

But, Jungkook can’t bring himself to give a fuck about any of that right now—because _Taehyung_ (his Taehyung) is kissing him senseless, in front of God and everyone—one hand at the nape of his neck while the other dips precariously low resting possessively at the small of his back...and Jungkook’s never felt so wanted, so alive and so utterly, “ _Taehyung_...a-angh...”  

 

The breathy moan slips passed his lips before he can stop it and his heart thumps wildly inside his chest.

 

Jungkook’s aware that this is the first time in six months his heart hasn’t bled from the distance and pain of missing _Taehyung_ —and then he realizes his mistake—he’s been whispering the older boy’s name over and over again, like a goddamn prayer, and while he continues to suck the boy’s face off...in the middle of a coffee shop, in his hometown.

 

The humor of the situation isn’t lost on Taehyung as he chuckles against Jungkook’s mouth—not angry or upset—pulling back to rest his forehead against the younger boy’s whispering, “Gawd Kookie, please tell me you didn’t greet Seokjin and Namjoon like this—because I will literally beat both their asses...”

 

Jungkook knows Taehyung’s joking but his emotions are too raw—he’s missed the older boy more than mere words can attest and on so many different levels—it’s turned his brain to mush and he’s having all sorts of trouble with recovery and clean up.

 

Hell, Jungkook can’t even release his vice-like grip on Taehyung, and with that one simple thought, he summons a fresh batch of tears that explode from his red and swollen eyes.

 

“Hey Kookie...” he coos, long digits gently encircling the younger boy’s wrists tugging lightly, “—if I promise not to go anywhere for the next three weeks will you stay by my side, 24/7?"

Jungkook’s mind is still sluggish but the younger manages to smile and nod as he allows Taehyung to pry his fingers free from his jacket so he can slip it off—and then proceeds to collapse into the overstuffed, yet incredibly comfy, chair across from Seokjin and Namjoon...who incidentally haven't been able keep their eyes off of the unbelievable sight happening between their two best friends.

The ebony-haired boy just stands there, eyes scanning the full café as he tries to objectively gage the faces of people he may or may not know.

Jungkook somehow feels slightly pathetic as he already misses the older boy’s touch and he’s still unable to form a rational thought or breathe of his own accord, until Taehyung blindly reaches out to Jungkook and pulls the younger boy into his lap.

Jungkook is beyond embarrassed now, his senses coming back to him slowly, but he still feels the need to crawl inside himself—he’s never enjoyed being the center of attention...that was Taehyung’s world.

The younger buries his face in the crook of Taehyung’s neck, inhaling a faint, familiar scent that he didn’t realize he’d been missing until now—the boys had met in the middle of summer at the neighborhood playground—maybe that’s why Taehyung had always smelled like sunshine and strawberries...the fresh and intoxicating aroma of life, love and eternal youth.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Taehyung finally greets Namjoon and Seokjin warmly as he pulls Jungkook closer and untucks the younger boy’s head and tugs his chin around to look into his Taehyung’s eyes.

When he notices the tears he brushes them away whispering softly, ensuring no one else can hear, "So beautiful—I’ve missed you..." and then he presses a chaste kiss to each of my damp cheeks.

Taehyung suddenly remembers the conversation he was in the middle of with Joonie and Jin, "Uhm sorry, what were you saying?"

Seokjin lets out a choked laugh as his eyes snap to his boyfriend and they share a look before he continues, "Err, Taehyung, what’s uhm...what exactly is going on between you Jungkook?"

Taehyung doesn't answer at first—obviously not confident with his own answer since nothing like this has ever happened between Jungkook and himself before this one, isolated incident.

And it seems as if Jungkook isn’t in a hurry to label them with words either—although his nonverbal gestures are clear enough for any gay, blind man. 

The younger’s face is scrunched up against the older boy’s neck, one arm draped across his shoulders and his free hand is scandalously resting beneath the overly stretched collar of Taehyung’s dark red sweater. 

Jungkook can feel the sparks on his fingertips from the skin on skin contact and knows Taehyung feels it too as his voice betrays him, "Oh, uhm yeah, w-we just haven't seen each other in a while, t-that's all..."  he states shakily, failing to convince our friends or anyone else who happened to overhear his words.

And that’s when Taehyung looks down at me, eyes pleading as fingers plunge deep into Jungkook’s hair as he takes a stuttering breath, "W-what do you want me tell them?"

Jungkook’s brain is a jumbled mess—he doesn’t know what's happening or even if any of it’s real—and as he clings to Taehyung for dear life, Jungkook still prays for the simple mercy of friendship...because they’ve known each other for years.

Taehyung had always understood Jungkook—even better than he did himself.  Taehyung could almost read the younger boy’s mind, understood his nervous ticks, habits, the boy’s likes and dislikes. 

And finally, after 15 years of friendship, Taehyung was now certain of one thing—he and Jungkook had a bond that mattered—and he was sure they were both ready to take the next step.

But in the end, Jungkook wouldn’t risk losing Taehyung—or this incredible feeling—so he managed a very weak murmur, "W-want you..." hoping the older boy wouldn’t reject him.

Taehyung finally takes a deep breath and relaxes into the chair as he coaxes Jungkook out of his hiding place and re-settles the younger against his chest.

After that he kisses Jungkook on the forehead and gives the younger boy a knowing smile as he reaches out and gingerly touches the tip of his nose with his finger, "Happy first anniversary Kook-ah..."

Jungkook felt a warmth spread through his body at the mention of those simple words and he couldn’t stop himself from pulling Taehyung forward, lips pressing intimately to the other boy’s in sultry, sweet kisses tucked between tender words, “I...love...you...”

 

The End


End file.
